Stuck With Each Other
by velveteen morning
Summary: In order to help Kitty get over her fear of mutants with physical deformities, Professor Xavier and the others at the institute create situations in which Kitty and Kurt are isolated together.
1. A Demon Called Kurt

**okay so this is my first x-men fanfiction that i've ever written. the show ended a long time ago and i was really crushed when they didn't renew a new season for the series, but after watching old episodes on netflix my love for this show has been renewed! anyway, i tend to make the characters a little ooc, so i apologize if the characters here are a little bit different from their usual selves. also, if you have any constructive criticism to give me then by all means, tell me. just don't be too harsh when you do! **

**ugh, okay you guys probably want to get on with the story now. so here, i hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter One: **A Demon Called Kurt

It was the middle of the night when a blood curdling scream echoed through the institute, causing many to wake in their sleep. Immediately, it was the thought of a surprise attack by the Brotherhood that came into everyone's mind. Logan was the first to wake up, and the first to bulldoze his way into the kitchen- where the sound had come from. The professor arrived next with Scott, Jean, Rogue, Evan and Ororo. Others followed clumsily, still drowsy and unable to stop themselves from bumping into the other X-men.

"Alright, where are you twerps hiding?" Logan asked in his gruff voice. He scanned the area, looking for any signs of the Brotherhood members. If they were hiding behind furniture, Fred should have been the easiest to find. But instead of catching sight of behemoth sized teenager, or a toad like mutant, Logan found the new recruit on the floor, arms shielding her face. "Kitty?"

The brunette responded by opening her eyes and then darting towards the older man. "D-Demon," she stuttered, pointing a finger towards the ceiling. The other X-men looked up at the ceiling, expecting to see a red skinned creature with horns and a tail. Instead, they were greeted by a blue skinned mutant with pointy ears, hanging upside down from the chandelier.

Logan retracted his claws, Scott kept his sunglasses on, and Rogue pinched the bridge of her nose. "That ain't no demon! That's just Kurt."

Kitty looked at the skunk haired teen with a perplexed expression on her face. "Kurt?" Impossible, she thought. That was a name given to humans. She must have meant Beelzebub, or something along the lines of that.

Professor X maneuvered his way to where the still baffled brunette stood, taking care not to wheel over any feet sticking out. "I should have introduced you to him earlier. His name is Kurt and he's another fellow student at this institute, just like you. But unlike some mutants that you've already seen and met, he has a rather unique appearance." He turned to where the aforementioned mutant was, and called him over. "Kurt, now might be the time to properly introduce yourself."

The blue furred mutant teleported to the ground, emitting a sulfur smell when he appeared in front of Kitty and the Professor. "Uh.. hi, sorry for scaring you like zhat. And for zhis," he added sheepishly when she started to cough from the fumes his teleporting gave off. "Anyway, as you probably already know, I'm Kurt," He grinned, exposing his fangs, and extended a three fingered hand for her to shake. However, seeing the horrified look on her face made him think better of it. He quickly brought his hand to hair, making like he was just going to run it through his indigo locks.

"Okay, uh...I think I'm just gonna, like, get some sleep now," Kitty said, adding a mental note to herself to never go down for a midnight snack again.

As the young brunette ascended up the staircase Kurt sighed and looked down at his feet. He didn't mean to frighten the new girl, he just wanted to join her for a midnight snack. Noticing the forlorn expression on Kurt's face,Scott patted him on the shoulder and offered some words od encouragement to uplift him. Meanwhile, Professor Xavier began twiddling his fingers together. Ororo, after noticing this, asked, "What are you thinking of, Charles?"

"Nothing," He answered out loud for the others to hear. H ethen directed his thoughts to Ororo, _We need to find a way to cure this...this phobia of hers if we ever hope for there to be a unified group in this facility._

_How are we going to do that?_ Storm thought. By now the others had disappeared back into their rooms, including Logan.

_You'll find out tomorrow. I have a special plan for Kitty involving a lot of Kurt...  
_

* * *

**i'm leaving it here for now, sorry that it's so short but i hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. :) **_  
_


	2. Training

**thanks for the review, rachel. and also thanks to kaizer617 and jazbez for favoriting :) **

* * *

**Chapter Two:** Training

* * *

The next day, Kitty woke up to the sound of the alarm going off at five in the morning. She groaned and burrowed deeper into the covers. Normally this wouldn't have been an issue her; she was used to waking up early for school. However, today just happened to be a Saturday and to her knowledge, no teenager was ever up this early. Despite the annoying ringing, Kitty remained where she was, deep in her tunnel. She was hoping that her roommate, Rogue, would get up and turn off the alarm. She didn't- she was also waiting for Kitty to do the same.

In the end, it was Kitty who turned off the alarm. She just didn't have the patience or the ability to block out annoying sounds for as long as Rougue could. Speaking of Rogue, it was only until after Kitty flipped the switch to off, that she popped up from underneath the covers.

"Ugh. Ah can never get used to wakin' up this early! " She groaned. With a gloved hand over her mouth, she yawned. "If Ah were you, Ah'd be getting ready. The line for the bathroom gets crowded real quick." She then started to mutter something about how dumb it was for a mansion this size to only have one bathroom.

"Thanks," Kitty replied, ignoring the last part. She picked up a brush on the dresser table and began working through the knots and tangles- the things girls had to put up with in the morning. As she finished a section, she added, "Just wondering, but what, like, training do we have to do that we have to, like, be up so early?" The brunette understood that there was training she'd have to do when she first entered this place. It was explained to her by Jean and the Professor, but they never really went into detail about what the type of training was.

Rogue stood up, letting the sheets cascade down her body and onto the floor. She then stepped over it and began making her way towards her dresser to get a towel and the necessary attire to dress into. "Oh, you'll find out pretty soon and let me tell you, it will be hell!"

As Rogue and the other mutants she asked during breakfast told her, the training was- indeed- hell. Although it wasn't the type hell they initially described to her. When they arrived at the training room with Ororo as the instructor, they soon found out that they would be performing a different type of training exercise from the norm. The other mutants who had been here longer were relieved. Kitty however, still found it to be hellish.

"Today we will be doing something completely different from the usual. Instead of the training being an individual focus or the type of team training you guys are used to, you all will be paired up with someone and bonded to each other with these," Ororo held up a pair of normal looking handcuffs for everyone to see. Some of the students began snickering, but stopped when she added, "Although they look like the normal handcuffs the police use, I can assure you that these are not the typical holding tools a majority of us can easily break through. These type are special because they're indestructible, as well as repellant against abilities like Phasing," She looked directly at Kitty, who was starting to feel even more uneasy than she already was. The obstacle course set up in the Danger Room looked, well, _dangerous_.

"Also, instead of being tested in your teams separately, it will be set up like a race. Whichever pair turns off the simulation, wins a week's worth of no chores." A series of '_yeses_' and other forms of cheering erupted in the room, some even going as far as saying that it would be easy. But then Ororo added something that would once again quiet them. "Oh, and did I mention that you can't use your powers? This is a test of agility, after all."

Immediately, the cheering turned into '_aww_'s', '_oh man's_', and an '_aww, warum?_' was thrown into the mix. Nevertheless, the group easily perked up once Ororo began assigning pairs. Or at least some of them did. Unlike the other students who had been here longer and trained longer, Kitty possessed no athletic abilities whatsoever, which only added to her growing fear of being obliterated to pieces by the machines.

As Ororo walked around the room, calling out names of two people at a time, Kitty watched as more and more potential partners began dwindling down in number. Scott, the person she wished she could have been partnered up with- not just because he was cute, but because he looked athletic- was assigned to Rogue. Soon the number of available partners were down to two- Evan and Kurt.

Much to Kitty's dismay, she was assigned to the furry demon. While she normally didn't judge others by their physical appearances, she found Kurt to be a whole other story. Kitty didn't know whether it was the glowing yellow eyes, fangs, or a combination of both, that freaked her out the most.

"Hallo!" Kurt suddenly appeared next to her, emitting the same rotten egg smell. Kitty pinched her nose to prevent more of the smell to enter her nostrils. She was never going to get used to this, she thought as she waved away the cloud of smoke. "You are one lucky gir, Keetyl," He stated confidently with a wink. His tail began wagging back and forth, to which Kitty reacted with a scrunched up face. The end of his tail looked like a spear; she wondered if he used it to stab people.

"I'm zhe most nimble in zhe room. Zhis should be - as you Americans say- a piece of pie." Kitty didn't bother to correct him with the propper idiom, nor did she feel reassured by his heavily accented words of encouragement.

Just as she thought, his words hadn't helped at all. For one, they were still only in the process of receiving a pair of handcuffs from Ororo, and already she was finding it difficult to latch herself onto her partner. The others who got them earlier were already at the starting line when Kurt received a pair. He clicked one end of the cuff onto his wrist before holding his arm out for her to cuff the other end onto her wrist. Kitty hesitated, her eyes darted back and forth between the chain and his three fingered hand. Ultimately, it was his hand that won her focus.

"Here, I'll help," Kurt reached over and cuffed the other end onto her wrist. Kitty felt one of his fingers brush against her and flinched in response.

"Like, sorry," She muttered, before looking down at her feet.

There was a pause before, "No worries, I'm used to it. Let's go, zhe ozhers are waiting for us."

* * *

The results of the race were, as one would predict, disastrous. At least for Kurt and Kitty it was. The whole time, the two couldn't seem to communicate well enough to establish what was right and what was left. This lead to the two trying to run in different directions, and ending up being pulled together by the metal that bonded them. At one point, Kurt had suggested that they hold hands claiming that it would hurt less. Of course, Kitty rejected that idea when she thought about how it would feel to hold his three fingered hand.

Another obstacle they ran into was the mere contact between their skins and other body parts.

"Ugh!" Kitty jumped forward when Kurt's tail accidentally touched the back of her legs. Kurt opened his mouth to apologized, but was interrupted by miniature canon balls being projected at them.

"Look out!" Kurt grabbed Kitty by the arm, moving her out of the way just in time as the canon balls connected with the ground. "Are you okay?"

Rather than answering him with a simple thanks, she extricated her arm from his grip and nodded. "Yeah, like, let's just keep moving." She raced forward, despite feeling out breath. Kurt followed behind with a hurt expression. She didn't notice.

After more encounters with flying canon balls and even lasers, Jean and Evan finally finished the race and were the ones to shut down the simulation. Scott and Rogue both let out a simultaneous sigh of relief, Bobby and Jubilee made their way to the finish line in exhausted steps, while Kurt matched his steps with a breathless Kitty.

"Man, you don't look so good," Evan commented. She was out of breath- wheezing, even- sweaty, and strands of her hair stuck out from her pony tail.

"Thanks for the compliment," Kitty managed to say through strained breaths. "How do guys, like, do this everyday?"

Some said it was practice, others- Bobby to be exact- said it was pure talent. The other X-men then began pointing out how he almost got his head whacked off during the training. While everyone's focus was tag teaming on the ice manipulator, Kurt, after being uncuffed to Kitty, took the time to ask her if she wanted to get a drink with him.

"I have to admit zhat it was pretty hard zhis time around." He was of course just saying that to make the new girl feel better. He actually thought that it was really easy- minus the part where they couldn't get the directions right. "Anyway, want to get a drink? I can teleport us to the kitchen?"

"No, I think I'll make it." Kitty replied shortly. If she wanted to be truthful, she would have told him yes. But since she figured that she had already spent too much time with Kurt than she was comfortable with, she declined his offer.

Just then, Scott turned towards the pair. "Nice job back there," Scott said. "A few more practices and this will be a cinch for you."

Kitty smiled, and straightened her shoulders. "Thanks. But you're, like, just saying that to be nice," she laughed, making her way towards Scott and the other group of mutants.

Kurt stayed behind, smiling dejectedly after her. Ororo was stationed next to the Professor when she witnessed this. She turned to him and said in a low voice, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. The exercise might have been too much for her, and Kurt..." She didn't have to stay anything else to further express her concern.

"Perhaps it wasn't. But you know what they say, _'If you don't succeed at first, try and try again'. "  
_

* * *

That night, Kurt laid in his bed, looking despondently up at the ceiling. He exhaled a breath of air before saying to his sunglass clad friend, "Man, she really isn't into zhe fuzzy dude."

Scott, who was finishing up his History paper, looked up from his laptop and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Don't count yourself out just yet. Maybe she just needs some time to warm up to you." While he never acted the way Kitty did towards his blue skinned friend, Scott recalled being uncomfortable around him the first time he met Kurt. If he had to be honest, it took him a week to get used to the fur."Besides, she can't not like you forever. You're one of the coolest guys around here."

"Vas is zhis I'm hearing? Did you actually call me cool?" Kurt said, staring wide eyed at the raved haired boy. "I'm never going to forget zhis, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're cool alright. Just in a low key way. And only sometimes," Scott added jokingly.

A smile remained on Kurt's face for a moment longer before shrinking back into a frown. "But what if she doesn't? She made it pretty clear zhat I look like the devil to her."

Before Scott could say anything, Kurt turned on his side and engulfed his entire body with the covers . "Hey, don't be like that," Scott said, despite Kurt not being able to hear through the mountain of covers.

Scott couldn't stand seeing his friend, or anyone he knew, so down. He had to do something about it, sommething involving a divine intervention. Or, as the others called it, meddling.

* * *

**alright, so that's it for now. i hope you guys liked this chapter :) **

**p.s. tell me if i'm overdoing it with saying "like" in kitty's sentences!  
**


End file.
